


Reminiscence

by redeem147



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's finding it hard to study after the year that wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

She wanted to be a doctor. She wanted it very much. But since she’d been back, she found it hard to concentrate in lectures.

The hands on stuff she excelled in. She had a knack for talking with the patients. Over the year that never was she had talked to so many people, learning both to share and to listen. She’d done her share of delivering babies and binding up wounds as well.

She was concerned about the written exams.

It wasn’t just that every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. She was almost getting used to that. She felt a bit of a fool, loving him. Knowing she might well never see him again. Knowing that if she did, it wouldn’t make a difference. Not that what she thought had any effect on what she felt.

She hadn’t told him that visiting San Francisco she met a woman, a doctor, who didn’t need to hear her story. She already knew him. He was stuck in her heart too, but she’d had the sense to get away from him before he devoured her life.

Sometimes you get in too deep before you realize something like that.

It wasn’t just him. It was her family.

It started with a drunken midnight phone call from Annalise. She didn’t know what had happened, why he’d ended the relationship, why he’d gone back to that bitch of a wife. She hadn’t appreciated hearing her mom called that, as much as she may have thought it herself, but her father’s discarded girlfriend’s pain touched a cord inside her, and they’d met for lunch a few times. Her mother hated that, and told her so in no uncertain words.

At first her parents had played the adoring couple, but even a year of degradation and courage under fire couldn’t heal the inherent flaws in that relationship. Already there was talk of separation.

Her sister started visiting a psychiatrist, and was calling the whole thing a false memory. She begged the rest of the family to just shut up about it all.

They never told her brother what had happened. Or rather, what hadn’t.

Harold Saxon had, as far as the country knew, just disappeared with his loving wife.

All in all, it made studying for exams more difficult than it should be.

At night she sat on her bed, surrounded by classroom notes, listening for the sound of an impossible machine. A magic box.

A magic man.

But she did pass. She struggled and it may have been just barely, but she passed.

She was a doctor too.


End file.
